


Wondering If You Knew (I Was Enchanted to Meet You)

by crossroadswrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek has two bunnies which is not relevant but necessary for some reason, Failwolf Derek Hale, Hale Family Feels, M/M, New York City, POV Derek Hale, Shy Derek Hale, Still Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>For the tumblr prompt:</b> I just banged my boss’ son. The one that Sherriff Stilinski said was his pride and joy. Oh goodness… I banged my boss’ pride and joy?!<br/>.<br/>“Did you ask for his number?”</p>
<p>Derek remains quiet, sips his tea carefully not to burn his tongue, taps his thumb twice against the warm ceramic mug.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? How do you meet your possible future husband and not ask for his number! Derek what the hell?”</p>
<p>"Why didn’t you ask for his number? Is he in a relationship? Is he a hunter? You better have a good explanation Derek Hale or I swear to all that is holy I’m calling mom and telling her to disown your ass.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a chance.”</p>
<p>“Bullsh-“</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a chance to ask before he offered it to me,” he interrupts and has to duck away from a small bench, hiding his grin behind his sparkly green mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering If You Knew (I Was Enchanted to Meet You)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [Enchanted by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQGn0Tv0CcY).

Derek is not lost.

He is absolutely, without any shadow of a doubt whatsoever in the right path to Laura’s house. And you know how he know he’s in the right path? Because he’s _not_ lost, that’s why.

“Are you lost?” he hears someone ask carefully.

“No,” he growls, throwing an annoyed look to the source of that voice and immediately stopping because _oh_. “Um,” he backtracks, tries to say something smart, “I mean- I don’t-“

The man (boy? god he hopes he’s not a boy) in front of him is scrubbing at the back of his neck, a pretty pretty blush slowly conquering his cheeks and setting up territory there.

Pretty eyelashes delicately touching his cheekbones and bourbon eyes darting away to the side when he notices Derek’s attention has turned to him.

He’s got a couple of moles trailing a path down his cheek, his neck and sneaking under the collar of his sweater. Derek wants to follow them and see what treasures he finds.

“You _look_ kind of lost,” Stranger says, obviously trying to inject more indignation at Derek’s reaction into his words than he’s possibly feeling to cover his embarrassment. It would’ve worked if Derek couldn’t smell how his emotions swirl around him in warm bursts.

Derek glowers. “I’m fi-“ he stops himself, because here he is, being kind of, sorta, hopefully, offered help by a man that seems to have descended from the mystic place where Derek’s wet dreams lay and here he is turning him down like a complete moron. God he’s as hopeless as Laura accuses him of being.

“I’m not lost,” he backtracks once again. “I might be just. Misplaced,” he settles on saying because he’s still not admitting that he got lost in the middle of New York City. Mostly because he’s afraid that if he admits it Laura will jump from behind a tree and yell ‘Loser!’ at him.

What? Don’t look at him like that, it has happened before.

“Right,” Most Attractive Stranger He’s Ever Met says, a smile crooking his lips into something that’s surely a little illegal. Derek is a cop, he might have to arrest him for that and _ohgod_ his brain has turned into a giant bad cop pick-up line.

Forget about arresting him, Derek might just arrest himself for that one.

“How about I help you replace yourself?” He tilts his head, crooked smirk still in place and if Derek weren’t a werewolf he might consider that he was having a coronary for the way his chest pangs.

“That would be helpful.”

“Cool,” Stranger With The Messy Hair That Needs Fingers Carding Through Them, Preferably Derek’s says as the blush starts crawling down his neck, taunting Derek to follow.

He swallows and pretends his ears aren’t burning, thanking whatever higher deity for the scruff covering his cheeks.

“Can you tell me where you’re trying to go?”

Derek tells him his sister’s address and Please Dear God Be Single And Not a Lunatic Hellbent On Killing My Family frowns a little. “That’s the exact opposite way you were going. Come on, I have some time before my afternoon classes, I can show you.”

“Okay,” Derek says like the complete and utter moron he is.

Possibly His Future Husband smiles this little smile like he’s pleased about something he accomplished and touches Derek’s elbow, gently steering him to where he wants to go.

Derek lets him.

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” Smells So Nice Derek Has Considered Just Sniffing His Hair Like a Total Creep introduces himself.

“Derek,” he says back, wondering why that name sounds so familiar.

“Nice to meet you Derek.”

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

Stiles lets out this little huff of breath and it’s somehow worth Derek acting like a blabbering idiot.

«»

“So,” Laura urges when he’s finally at her house, sipping warm tea and glowering out the window.

“So what?”

“Did you ask for his number?”

Derek remains quiet, sips his tea carefully not to burn his tongue, taps his thumb twice against the warm ceramic mug.

“Are you kidding me? How do you meet your possible future husband and _not_ ask for his number! Derek what the hell?”

“Don’t say that. It’s creepy.”

“ _You_ were the one thinking it!” Laura accuses and throws a book at his head, which he ducks expertly and catches, setting it down on the table carefully.

“Please don’t abuse the books.”

“Whatever, nerd. Why didn’t you ask for his number? Is he in a relationship? Is he a hunter? You better have a good explanation Derek Hale or I swear to all that is holy I’m calling mom and telling her to disown your ass.”

“I didn’t have a chance.”

“Bullsh-“

“I didn’t have a chance to ask before he offered it to me,” he interrupts and has to duck away from a small bench, hiding his grin behind his sparkly green mug.

“I can’t believe you,” Laura huffs, throwing her hands in the air and walking away.

Derek takes another sip of tea, humming contentedly.

«»

They meet for coffee twice. Once in between two of Stiles’ classes in the morning (he’s a college student at the same university Laura is taking her Doctorate’s at, apparently kicking ass in something to do with robots, or so he claims).

The first time it goes fairly well.

Derek makes him laugh and feels like he won some kind of medal for it. Stiles startles laughter out of him and looks immeasurably proud for doing so.

They talk and it’s easy. There’s the kind of natural banter between them that is just enough of a challenge to get Derek’s blood pumping, make him want to push back against Stiles’ quick wit.

They dance around each other like that, with quick words and contrasting laughs and it’s one of the easiest things Derek has ever done.

The second time they meet for coffee they amble around the city, Stiles pointing out all his favorite spots and insisting to stop to take a selfie with Derek because _my friends will never believe me if I tell them I wondered around the city with Adonis himself- um, I mean-_

Derek indulges and Derek isn’t very much an indulgent person (okay that’s a lie, as soon as one of his littlest cousins pouts he becomes completely wrapped around their little fingers) but he indulges because Stiles opens his eyes wide and leans so close his scent wraps around him like a warm scarf and there’s no way he could say _no_ to him, not when it’s something simple like this.

(And Stiles is different from his cousins anyway, because where Derek’s littlest family members have him wrapped around their fingers, Stiles has his finger wrapped around Derek’s, keeping him close and not allowing him to even take a minute to breathe. He’s always breathless around Stiles, completely and utterly captivated by him.)

“Maybe we can do this again? Next Thursday? I don’t have classes in the afternoon,” Stiles tries, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes and Derek has no idea how he’s even doing it since they’re roughly the same height, but oh he’s doing it and Derek might be having a little trouble getting his lungs to work properly because of it.

“I can’t,” he says.

Stiles’ face falls and Derek feels like he just committed a crime against humanity.

“Right. Of course you don’t-“

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” he interrupts quickly, placating Stiles’ doubts before he has a chance to voice them. “I was just here visiting my sister before I start my new job back home.”

“Oh,” Stiles breathes, a little frown marring his forehead and it makes Derek want to touch his lips there and smooth it.

“Where’s home?”

He looks away, focuses on the crunch of gravel under his feet as they walk. “California.”

“Oh,” Stiles says again and something acidic starts tinting his scent and Derek doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it in the slightest.

Derek wants to ask him if they could have dinner. Derek wants to ask him if maybe he likes him and if maybe they could try long distance even if it’s insane and they have only known each other for barely four days.

He doesn’t do any of those because it’s insane and maybe a little bit creepy. After all Stiles is a college student and he probably has people jumping on his bed left, right and center.

“Are you free tonight?” Stiles asks. “Maybe we could get drinks? Dinner?”

Derek opens his mouth to say no. He actually has dinner scheduled with Laura and her new boyfriend, but he hates her boyfriend and this might be the last chance he has in his life to see Stiles.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m free.”

The grin Stiles gives him is worth any scolding Laura might throw his way when he bails on her.

«»

“This.” Stiles breathes out something needy and gorgeous.

“Is not.” Derek drags their lips back together, presses Stiles a little tighter against his front door, hand trailing down to his thigh, using his thumb to rub gentle circles on it even as he roughly pulls it over his hip. Stiles pulls back and lets his head thunk against the door, panting a little.

“What I had in mind.” Derek licks down his neck and reveals in the feeling on Stiles’ pulse jumping under his tongue, punctuates it with a little nip that makes Stiles break his sentence and take a minute to let out this delicious little whine.

“When I invited you out,” he concludes, both hands buried in Derek’s hair, forearms set on his shoulders supporting him as he boosts himself up and wraps his thighs around Derek’s hips.

Derek pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him, pretending he’s not committing to memory how Stiles looks right now – pupils blown, lips kissed swollen and shiny, a hickey peeking just under his jaw.

“I can stop,” he offers.

Stiles clutches at him. “Dear god, don’t stop, never stop.”

Derek grins and happily obliges.

«»

Stiles makes sex fun.

Not in a ‘oh someone is touching my dick my brain sex secretions are throwing a party what fun’. No, he makes sex fun in a stop to cover his eyes and giggle when he trips, tell bad puns into Derek’s ear like it’s dirty talk and making Derek completely lose his rhythm curling up to laugh into the hollow of Stiles’ throat and the sheer ridiculousness of him.

Sex has never been fun before for him.

He thinks he might have become addicted to it.

He thinks he might have become addicted to Stiles.

“Just like your bunny addiction,” Laura supplies with a smart grin.

“I don’t have a bunny addiction, Laura,” he growls slightly, absolutely not pouting. It’s not like he’s pining here for what it could’ve been alright.

_It’s not, shut up Laura_.

“Oh, really? How are Fluffers and Bugs?”

“They’re fine,” Derek answers unwillingly.

Just because he has two pet bunnies, it doesn’t mean he has a bunny addiction. They’re soft and cuddly and just because he’s a werewolf it doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to have _pets_ , okay.

«»

Laura hugs him goodbye at the airport, thankfully sans douche-boyfriend, rubbing her cheek against his.

“Tell everyone I love and miss them, alright?” she asks.

Derek squeezes. “I will.”

“And _call him_? It’s barely been twelve hours and you’re already pining like a teenager.”

“Laura,” he huffs pulling back from the embrace and getting a little slap on the back of the head for his efforts.

He rumbles a growl at her. “Listen to your elders and _call that boy_.”

“You sound like mom,” he accuses and gets a twisted nose in return another attempted swipe at the back of his head that he manages to duck.

“Idiot,” she huffs and pulls him into another hug.

«»

Derek’s not pining okay. He’s _not_!

He absolutely did not set Stiles’ face as the background on his phone just so he can see him every time he checks something on it. And he didn’t have a long talk with Fluffers and Bugs about him either in which they both snuffled at him and judged him for his life choices with their round little eyes.

He didn’t even save the bus ticket with Stiles’ number scrawled on it or the little napkin Stiles used to doodle in at the coffee shop.

None of that happened because that is sad pining teenager behavior and Derek’s outgrown his pining teenage years, alright.

He was a dumb teenager anyway.

And he’s not going to see Stiles ever again because Stiles lives all the way on the other side of the continent and has his own life and hasn’t called Derek.

Yeah, totally not pining.

«»

Derek is welcomed by the Sheriff at his new job with a pat on the back and a gentle nudge towards his office so he can give the same talk he more than likely gives every new rookie that joins the force.

Derek sits across from him and the first thing he notices is the little scuffed bobblehead Batman sitting on the desk next to a picture frame turned away, which if he were pining would make him remember of a conversation he had with Stiles and how adamant he had been that Batman was the best male superhero DC had to offer.

“My son gave it to me,” the Sheriff volunteers, a slight smile tilting his lips. “He said I deserved Batman because I watched out for Beacon Hills like Batman watches Gotham.”

Derek smiles, a little charmed, picturing a little overexcited kid.

“Cute. How old is he?”

“Twenty-two. He’s all the way in New York studying.”

Derek’s breath stops in his chest.

The Sheriff reaches for the frame next to the bobblehead and turns it towards Derek, announcing, “This is Stiles. My pride and joy. He’s in New York on a scholarship, you know.”

Derek did not know and he frankly can’t assimilate this new information since he’s currently internally screaming.

“He must be,” he chokes out.

Stiles grins at him from the framed picture victoriously from where he’s holding his diploma, graduation hat slipping precariously on his head.

“You okay there, son?” The Sheriff asks worriedly. “You don’t look too hot.”

“I think I need to go to the bathroom. First day nerves,” he excuses and bolts out of the chair, hiding in the man’s room as he slips his phone from his pocket and waits too long for Laura to pick up.

“Miss me alr-“

“ _I fucked my boss’ pride and joy_ ,” he all but yells into the receiver.

There’s a beat of silence before, “What?”

“Remember Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Yeah,” she says carefully.

“Remember his kid,” he hisses into the receiver. “ _Stiles Stilinski_.”

“Oh,” Laura says, going quiet for a couple of minutes before she burst out laughing.

“Laura this is serious. I could- Laura stop laughing- _Laura! This is a crisis.”_

Derek ends up having to hang up after there’s the distinct thump of a Laura hitting the floor followed by wheezing.

«»

When he gets back to the Sheriff’s office the other man is on the phone.

“Want me to hunt him down and rough him up?” the Sheriff offers.

“Dad, _no_. It’s fine. This is my fault, it’s not like I could really expect someone like him to call me back,” he hears Stiles’ voice fluttering through the speakers and almost has a stroke, something unforgiving tightening around his heart in such a way he can barely breathe.

Stiles could be talking about anyone. Derek’s sure he has slept with plenty of people since he left New York.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to track down this Derek guy?”

Derek’s breath gets caught somewhere in his throat and it has to be strangled out of him in a wheeze.

“If he didn’t call it’s because he- well. He didn’t call. And that’s that. Whatever. He wasn’t interested. It’s understandable.”

Derek quickly fishes his phone out of his pocket because it’s been a couple of weeks and here he is, in his boss’ office, listening to a private conversation and learning about how Stiles was expecting _him_ to call. And how he didn’t because, like he mentioned before, he’s a complete moron.

He looks down at the blank message space and peers at the Sheriff, trying not to look guilty.

“Don’t say that you’re-“

“A great catch, yeah yeah I know. Can you pick me up at the airport? Scott had to bail at last minute.”

“I’m at work, son I can’t-“

“I could!” Derek says, without even considering that he’s _not_ _supposed_ _to_ be able to listen to what’s being said on the other end.

“I’ll figure something to pick you up, don’t worry, son.”

“Cool, thanks Dad.”

The Sheriff throws Derek a look, raises an eyebrow. “Derek _Hale_ , right?”

Derek swallows and suppresses the need to dig a whole in the ground and bury himself in it. His mom is going to _kill him_.

“Look, kid. Everyone knows that something… strange is going on with the Hales. No one asks questions and everyone is better off like that. Now, what I want to know is why you haven’t called my son,”

Derek feels his ears burn. “I. Um. I didn’t think he would- want me to?”

“So. You were expecting him to call _you_?”

Derek winces, manages a nod.

The Sheriff sighs, something weary like he’s seen this too many times to be impressed anymore. “You’re both idiots. And I expect for you to sort things out with my son. And to come to dinner Friday night. Are we understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

The Sheriff sighs once more and shoos him with a flick of his wrist. “I want Stiles home in time for dinner.”

Derek nods and bolts out of there.

«»

Derek stands at the arrivals area of the airport like misplaced luggage, feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

He’s got a sign awkwardly held up with _Stiles_ scrawled over it and his phone pressed into his ear.

“What if he hates me?” he asks. “What if he doesn’t want to see me ever again? What if he tries to burn my house down?”

“You’re being overdramatic,” Laura’s static-y voice informs her, Taylor Swift blaring in the background about never going out of style.

“It’s not like it never happened before,” he reasons.

Laura sighs. “Der, Pride And Joy isn’t a psychotic bitch. And if he hates you then you get down on your knees and you’ll grovel. For the sake of everyone, because no one likes to see you moping sadly in corners and crying on your bunnies.”

“I don’t cry on them.”

Laura laughs. “Whatever you say, little bro. Pride And Joy-“

“ _Stop calling him that_.”

“-will probably be ecstatic about you picking him up. Just don’t get arrested for public indecency when you invariably leap in slow motion into each other’s arms. His father is the Sheriff, you know. That could get awkward.”

“You’re terrible at advice,” he informs.

Laura snorts. “I’m great at advice. You’re just terrible at taking it.”

Derek huffs out a breath and when he breathes back in something catches his attention sharply. A sweet scent that seems to sing for him, immediately luring him in, catching and holding his attention hostage.

“Gotta go,” he mumbles, watching Stiles look around, clueless, in search of his father, his eyes skipping over Derek a couple of times, clearly distracted. He turns slightly away from Derek and squints in the distance, at one of the exits.

Derek takes a deep breath, opens a new message and types it out, sending it before he has the opportunity to lose courage.

Stiles digs his phone out of his pocket and thumbs through it, eyes going wide, scent and heartbeat spiking as his head snaps to his left, eyes carefully searching until they land on Derek who, like the utter moron he is, waves the sign awkwardly, wishing he had changed out of his uniform.

His mouth falls open slightly, before he shuts it resolutely, a frown slanting his expression as he strides menacingly towards Derek.

“Are you serious?” he demands, shoving his phone in Derek’s face.

The message he just sent blinking at him. _On your left_.

“You don’t call me, and then you just appear in the airport, dressed like _that_ and quoting Captain America at me? That’s- that’s _mean_. That’s hardly even fai-“

“I was waiting for you to call me,” he blurts out.

Stiles stops, takes a deep breath. “What?”

“I was waiting for you to call me,” Derek says, slower, has to swallow down before he continues, “and you never did, so I figured you weren’t interested in anything besides, um, besides what we did.”

Stiles looks surprised by this information. No, Stiles looks downright affronted at such an idea.

“How- how could you even think- You were-“ he huffs, darts forward and plants a kiss on the corner of Derek’s mouth and Derek is not sure if it’s accidental or purposefully missing his mouth. “You’re the cutest, funniest, hottest, most challenging guy I’ve ever met. Why the hell wouldn’t I want to follow through with you?”

Derek shifts a little in place, shrugs one shoulder awkwardly. “I figured you’re in college. You wouldn’t really want to lose time with me, it wouldn’t be worth it.”

“Ugh that’s terrible,” Stiles complains. “That entire train of thought is terrible and I’ll prove it to you over lunch. That you’re buying. Because you’re the idiot who didn’t call me.”

“You didn’t call either,” Derek attempts to defend, feeling a clumsy, unpracticed grin stretch his lips.

“Yeah but I asked you on a date. The ball was in your court, buddy. Those are the rules.”

“Those are not the rules.”

“Those are totally the rules,” Stiles declares, tugging on his arm for them to start moving. Derek bends to carry his suitcase like the gentleman he is and offers his elbow for Stiles to hold as he guides them to the car.

“Well those are stupid rules.”

Stiles squeezes his arm, a grin quirking his lips into something breathtaking.

“We can discuss that over lunch.”

“And dinner?” Derek asks, feeling the blush crawl down his neck and set his skin on fire. “Maybe tomorrow?”

Stiles blinks, seemingly surprised at him.

“You said the ball was in my court.”

Stiles’ smile turns into something blindingly beautiful. “Dinner sounds good.”

Derek smiles down at the floor, feels cold fingers tilt his chin and warm lips meet his for just an instance, just a breath of a kiss.

“Let’s go,” Stiles urges as he pulls back. “I have much to teach you about these rules so we’re never this long without seeing each other again.”

Derek smiles quietly and happily obligues.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but please imagine college student stiles going around new york sipping overpriced coffee wearing [this sweater](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/129171125703/msstones-dylan-obrien-attends-at-abcs-good) that is all thank you


End file.
